


august 1, 1899

by iwriteiguess



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Sorry again, and so i decided to hurt jesse, basically i realized i'm good at writing angst, i still don't know how to tag, i'm gonna stop now, no beta we die like women, this is kinda short whoops, uhhhh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteiguess/pseuds/iwriteiguess
Summary: Today was the day, he’d been waiting forever, or well, six years. Not exactly forever, he knew what that felt like. Anyway… it was finally happening! Jesse Tuck was finally going to see Winnie Foster again, and together they would run away and go on all sorts of adventures. He would have his partner in crime, he wouldn’t be alone anymore.
Relationships: Winnie Foster/Hugo Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	august 1, 1899

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fanfic! Welcome!! I recently decided that I'm not actually over Tuck Everlasting, and combined that with the realization that I'm good at writing angst. Sorry, and enjoy!
> 
> (Italics are Jesse's thoughts.)

Today was the day, he’d been waiting forever, or well, six years. Not exactly forever, he knew what that felt like. Anyway… it was finally happening! Jesse Tuck was finally going to see Winnie Foster again, and together they would run away and go on all sorts of adventures. He would have his partner in crime, he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

The forest seemed bright and welcoming as he raced through. Birds chirped and sun streamed from breaks in the treetops. The first day of August, 1899 was beautiful. Jesse ran through the forest, laughing as he raced a squirrel. He was overjoyed at the mere thought of seeing Winnie again for the first time in six years.

Finally, he stopped. He was there, the Foster’s home visible from where he stood at the edge of the forest. Suddenly, he was nervous, all feelings of joy left in one small moment as he saw the house. _What if she forgot? What if she decided not to drink? What if , what if, what if…_ He gathered himself, taking a deep breath. _Whatever Winnie decides, it’s her decision and I’ll respect that,_ he thought. He had barely taken one step forward when Winnie stepped out her door and he froze again. She’d grown up so much. She still held her hair in a practical braid, but it’s color had deepened, no longer the vivid, noticeable orange it used to be. Her dress was a beautiful sky blue, _she’s allowed to wear colors now,_ and she had gained an extra inch or two of height. She might even be taller than him now. Her eyes were still that sharp, beautiful blue, but instead of looking out to the forest where they had promised to meet she looked towards the road.

Jesse realized a person was walking up towards her house and he backed a little further into the wood for fear of being seen. He watched, silent, as the boy offered Winnie a flower and she accepted, gifting him a peck on the cheek in return. And just like that, everything came crashing down around him. _She’d forgotten._ Suddenly the forest didn’t seem as welcoming, the day didn’t seem as bright. The birds chirping no longer filled him with joy, the melody seemed sad now. He watched, numb, as Winnie left with the boy and then slowly backed into the forest, away from the view of the house. He turned and ran, not with joy this time, but with sadness and anger and fear.

 _How could she just forget like that? Am I cursed to be alone forever? I thought we were partners in crime._ It was only when he stopped running did he feel the tears streaming down his face. It was only when he stopped running did he realize he was back at the stream. And that was when he screamed in rage, cursing the water for “gifting” him this ability, cursing the universe for allowing it, cursing himself for not being able to die. Cursing himself for being so stupidly hopeful.

Of course, of course she wouldn’t want to live forever. He was naive, blind, how could he not have seen it? This wasn’t a blessing, this wasn’t a gift. It was a curse. He was cursed to live forever, without any company, anyone to share the time with. His mom and dad had each other, Miles even had his wife and son for that brief time. But who did he have?

Suddenly, a small croak to his left, startled him. _A toad?_ It was sitting in the spring. He stared at it, faintly remembering something… Winnie had a toad, was this the same one? If it was or if it wasn’t, it didn’t matter to him, what did matter was that this toad had drunk from the spring, and well, he did need a friend. So he wiped his face, and picked up the toad.

“I think I’ll call you Foster.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes I'm aware that they decided to meet up on her birthday, but since we don't actually know when Winnie's birthday is I just decided on the day they met instead.)
> 
> And that is it! I might write a second chapter where Miles comforts him because he's been there and knows how Jesse feels and I'm just such a sucker for the brotherly love!! So uhhh keep an eye out for that if you want it, and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
